Sakura
by Lodonia
Summary: Tourabu and Noragami AU with a few differences. Saniwa as gods/goddesses and touken danshi as shinki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu belong to Nitroplus and DMM.

AN : Noragami AU with some differences. English is not my native language so pardon the grammar error.

* * *

Sadamune is name that bestowed upon my master. I love my master, you know? She never named herself since she just a lesser god but she go by name 'Oda'. She is quite a complex character but enough about her or I might ramble so much that I might not stop.

Master usually placed Hasebe—the mom of our 'family' to do most of housework. Sometimes I think it is impossible for Hasebe to do it but he always managed to do it. The oldest shinki in our 'family' is Tsurumaru. But he always getting himself for a trouble and earn that deserving pinches and lectures. The second oldest member here is Hasebe and he is master's favorite 'slave' or should I say, wife even though their gender reversed.

Sometimes I slipped to call him 'mom' but he didn't mind. And then, there's Micchan, who can be considered as both big sister and big brother altogether. Mitsutada or Micchan usually help Hasebe doing housework. But while Hasebe will nag me and Tsuru-nii, Micchan sometimes will go with us and we will get lectured together. It is a nice life.

Master usually get enough offering so we will not starve. She remind us that some of stray god that homeless and doesn't even have their own temple nor house. At some days, master will get visitor, like that hospital goddess who still preserve her naïve attitude—master said she is naïve because she also represent life that begin in hospital. Master is calm, sometimes, business-minded and cold but she is really, really kind in her own way.

Master usually scold three of us—Tsuru-nii, me and Micchan when we do stupidest things she ever remember. But I know that she just worried that we hurt ourselves. It was just summer day when Tsuru-nii and I walked together around our village. Master is a prosperity goddess of this village and we manage well enough because this village is kind of modern rural urban village but still untouched from those city-like craziness.

* * *

Master said she went out to grace the human her presence during summer festive so we all should stay out of trouble. And she only bring Micchan this year and leaving Hasebe in case Tsuru-nii got in another trouble. So at moment, our home just consist me, Tsuru-nii and Hasebe. I feel like every festive, she brought the best shinki to show off like those family gathering in which you show off your best child.

So basically, I stuck to spend my time with Tsuru-nii because I don't want to spend my time helping Hasebe. Tsuru-nii grinned.

'Ah, this will not good.' I thought.

"Hey, Sada-chan, wanna go out and play?" he asked.

"No, outside just too hot." I refused.

"Mou~ you are no fun!" Tsuru-nii puted.

His white hair and pale skin already drenched with sweats so why he wanted to go out? It is summer and summer is hot because the sun scorching your skin. But Tsuru-nii already pale and shinki will not get burn from sunlight.

"Say, what if we walk around for patrol?" he offered, give up on the idea to prank some poor villager.

"If it just a walk…I will get my hat first." I replied with tired smile.

"Don't worry. We will just get ice cream and come back." Tsuru-nii said as he reach his straw hat.

Sure.

The plan is just out to buy ice cream and come back safely.

But our current situation is direct emergency.

Tsuru-nii and I encountered a tainted soul.

A monster-like creature that going rampage and without our master, we only can hold it.

Tsuru-nii managed to enclose the creature into a barrier using 'song', successfully trapping it but we need our master to kill the tainted soul. Since I helped a bit, the barrier is strong enough to trap it for long time. Needless to say, we still need to stick together or we will get consumed by that creature.

"Sada-chan, can you go and tell master?" Tsuru-nii asked.

It is dangerous to leave him alone but I know Tsuru-nii well enough to trust him.

I nodded.

I run as fast as I can to Hasebe and tell him the story. Hasebe nodded and he told me that he will stay to report to master and I should go back to Tsuru-nii to help him hold the barrier and wait until Micchan and Master back.

When I come back to Tsuru-nii, he still holding the barrier but I am pretty sure he is tired. The creature sensing that we will shift and it begin to thrash around. The creature broke free and as I realized that Tsuru-nii and I may consumed, a sudden familiar voice called to me.

"Kuninaga! Taikogane!"

We revert back into our form, a brooch and a thigh belt. Our master glared at the creature.

"It is strong. We need to get more help." She concluded.

"But master, you wear Micchan and bring Hasebe." I reasoned.

Micchan is armor that looks like a suit while Hasebe is a sword, an uchigatana.

"I know. But we need one more shinki to defeat this one." She said.

"Master, we doesn't know unless we try." Hasebe chimed in.

"I am okay with master's decision. Might as well gain new sibling!" I added.

"I will respect any decision, master." Micchan said.

"I have no objection." Tsuru-nii shrugged.

"Now, let's see…" she use her spirit vision and I think she spotted one.

'A teenager…I prefer young adult or adult but...' She bit her lip.

"That one is good too." She mumbled softly.

As she dodged the attack from the creatures, she lured the creature to chase her.

"Thy name is Ookurikara, thy vessel be Hiromitsu. Come here, Hiromitsu!" she called.

The soul shine brightly and it come as a pair of glove.

"Let's go!"

In matter of seconds, she defeated the creature. When she reverted back all of her shinki, including me, Ookurikara appear as a sullen, tan tall teenager who looks like a thugs. As we walked back to her house, it was silent but when we arrived home, Mitsutada start his technique to get close with other shinki. He come closer to approach the new guy.

"Hey, hey," Micchan started.

I think this is interesting so I also joined Micchan.

"Do you want to be friend?" Micchan asked shyly.

'Micchan, you are not a teenage girl in love, right?' that's what I thought even though I smiled.

"I am Sadamune! You can call me Sada-chan!" I added.

"…tch." The newbie just ignored us.

Both me and Micchan froze because of the coldness. Even Tsurumaru who passed in hallway sneezed.

* * *

A week later, I decided to see the newbie. Kara-chan, I named him that since it's easier to call, sitting on living room, staring at some stray cat who always visit here. During a week, we managed to know that Kara-chan is a kind good boy with appearance of scary thug. But he is really a kind boy.

"Ahahhahhaahaha!" Micchan, me and Tsuru-nii now making a circle like playing kagome, kagome with Ookurikara in the middle of us.

In the middle, Ookurikara covered his face with his hands, crying. Our master passing us when she noticed.

"Oh? You all getting along so well."

"YES!" three of us chimed.

"No! We are NOT!" Ookurikara protested.

"They trapped me in this kagome kagome circle and making me cry!" he reported.

"…You three, you all grounded because all of you picking on your youngest brother." She said.

"WE ARE VERY SORRY, DAD!" Tsuru-nii, me and Micchan quickly run to her and make a dogeza position.

Lucky, she forgive us quite easy this time.

Oh? Do you expect me to be a protagonist? I am not.

* * *

AN : This idea just randomly popped out so I will not update this story regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Kiyomitsu. My master refer me as Kiyomi. Maybe she think it is cute but Kiyomi is a name that can cause misunderstand because it sounds like a girl name. She should remember that I am a man…My master is easy to understand. She just naïve, childish and her maturity is not that expert. Even though she is kind of old as a goddess. We live in hospital, she born here.

She usually spend her time helping children here go through their illness by playing with them but she never seen by nurses or doctors because she always appear as 'one of the patients'. Now, my master has Kousetsu as the oldest shinki. He can transform into a khakkhara, a monk staff. He looks cold but he is very kind. But he also tired watching human died and a peaceful guy. There's another one of my senior, the gloomy guy Yamanbagiri who always referred as Manba or Yaman.

Since master usually just strolling around or getting her offering from hospital—she get it when someone died—or from the kids who give her things as offering, she still can survive. But to be honest, she always remind us that she is one of nameless gods and goddesses who jump from one name to another and we only manage to barely survive because the energy if this hospital is strong enough to let her live for years

Nameless gods and goddesses also only can have five shinki at most due to limitation to their existence. It is still better than a stray god, she said. My master, who currently use name Nobuko only sigh as she peeking at receptionist while pretending to check her watch. I am pretty sure she is waiting for emergency. Her black hair swayed gracefully, following her movement. For human perspective, a black haired young doctor who wear a white hairband and glove just busy waiting for someone.

Yaman or I usually go with her and one of us will stay with Kousetsu. Kousetsu-san is a boring guy for me. He is pretty but strict and kind of like having a big brother or a father. Yamanbagiri feel like a brother who near your age, someone I consider as best friend because we know each other like, decades.

My master, is not the best master around but she definitely much, much better as master than my old master. My old master throw me away just because one mistake. Then, my current master found me near river. She, Yaman and Kousetsu were walking around and she said she dislike the dirt on her feet when she noticed that I stuck there. As she use young girl's appearance, she immediately said this,

"I want him! Can I take him home?"

"Master, he is not a pet." Yaman said.

"Can I adopt him?"

"He is also not a child. Why not decide if he is suitable or not?" Kousetsu said.

"Sure!" she beamed.

"Come with me! I always wanted a good looking shinki like you!" she said.

She gave me one week trial for if I wanted to change master or not. I asked her to stay with me. No, more like, I asked her to let me stay.

"Sure! But you must know that I am a kind of master who prefer to abandon my own shinki if I must die." she said.

"No creature wanted to die. Except it lost hope and meeting despair." Kousetsu said.

"I wanted to be useful to you." I said.

I said that.

I did.

She took it too far by dressing me as girl sometimes to match her.

I think she wanted a companion, someone she can call friend.

When she cling to Yaman, I start to get jealous and we—Yaman and I—never really talk until one day she try to break the silence.

"Kiyomi, Yaman and I got these earrings for you! I mean, Yaman choose it! He said it looks good on you!" she tried.

But I accepted the token of friendship.

And we bonded.

* * *

She run back crying one day when Yaman and I left to collect the offerings to her and Kousetsu went with her.

"It just a small thing. She can't take harsh words too much." Kousetsu suggested that we stay away from her burst of anger.

Her burst of anger is like blood splatter, tainting anything and kind of hard to wash. So we listen to our senior and stay away from her sulking.

* * *

She entered my room without knocking even if I warned her every time.

"It's technically still MY room too." she pouted.

"What if you enter when I change?" I asked, frowning.

"That means a bonus eye candy for me." she simply shrugged.

"Reeally?" I asked with teasing tone.

"Reaaally!" she replied with that same tone.

"Goddess of health, miracle and protector of birth is here! Somebody bring a mic!" I teased.

"Hey! I am not an idol! I don't know why you like to tease me! Your face is handsome and cute at same time but your heart is darker than yomi!" she said with blush.

"Just kidding. What do you want, master?" I asked.

"I feel stupid. I get angry easily and childish. But I am afraid of change."

"You always the one who like to do the craziest thing."

"Where does my courage run to?" she asked. "I asked myself over and over, remember when the time I am not afraid of sawing somebody's arm or leg but now I feel like I need to be careful or the person in O.R. will die." she whispered.

"Maybe they hide themselves. Because, it just you who change, right?" I asked.

Yeah, I still remember the time she can stand in the O.R. and watching as human doctors sawing and operating without painkillers. She was like ten? Nine? Looks like a nine or ten years old human child who still curious of her what her home looks like.

"Can I sleep here then?" she asked.

"Of course! But the futon is only one and if you don't mind sharing." I replied.

"Sure! I always wanted to try living dakimakura!"

"Dakimaku—I am a shinki! Not a hugging pillow!" I protested.

She giggled and launched herself on my futon.

"Sweet dreams, master. I hope you can solve this problem of yours." I said as I turn off the lamp.

* * *

I am not the protagonist, you see? See you at later chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

My master is a newbie nameless goddess. She's born from whispers of students and wishes to have a smooth graduation. She likes to study a lot. She is also very serious. My master is very curious but also kind and gentle. Our house, more like, her house, is a school that include kindergarten, elementary, middle school and high school. Basically, school is our house. We make bed from the unused old tables and make the cafeteria as our kitchen.

"Hori!" she always called me.

"Yes, master?" I asked as the goddess who looked like a nine years old human girl.

"I want to play outside!"

"Sure! Bring Ichigo with you and don't wander too far. If you see the ayakashi, please run!" I warned.

She nodded as Ichigo waiting for her at hallway.

"See you later! I'm going!" she quickly run while Ichigo following her.

I manage to fold the clothes and all. This school is big but abandoned. Yet rumor of will have a smooth score during test lure so many students here to make a wish.

She is not that education god but her power is strong here due to high concentration of purity and positive spiritual energy that concentrated in this school's land. Also, our house is not only mine and master's.

We got Midare, Ichigo and Nagasone. Midare, the pretty boy who prefer to wear dress. Master said something that Midare like dress because of that's how he is. Ichigo who is kind and similar to the story of a prince who ride a white horse in story book I found. And there is Nagasone, he looks like a kind uncle from those drama master like nowadays.

She even asked him to pat her head when she wanted it. Nagasone is kind of our unofficial leader instead of Ichigo. But if I honest, Nagasone is a little bit hot-headed and easily influenced by his emotions.

I decided to clean the room we usually stay while Nagasone helping me to move some heavy things. We spend our day like that, cleaning and collecting the offering to master while she is outside—playing, not working. But like a human children, some gods and goddess who born and immediately choose their shinki need parents figure. I managed to help Midare and Ichigo raise her but I think we are pretty good with her.

She is kind and gentle and we prefer that she doesn't have aggressive nature while she can be strict with herself and sometimes, too strict on herself.

* * *

That afternoon, she came back later while having a new shinki.

"His name is Izuminokami!" she said.

"His shinki name is Kanesada!" she introduced.

Kanesada is one of common name she chose like my 'Kunihiro' while she called me 'Hori'.

"Let's get along, Kane-san?" I asked.

Raising new shinki can be hard if their characters not matching yours. But in a week, Kane-san made a point that the baby of our house is indeed, him instead of our master. She love to spoil him and showering him with encouragement and affection. I only can sigh as Kane-san attached to me and Nagasone immediately.

"Ooh! What is this?!"

"…Kane-san, I am reading the haiku."

"Haiku? Can I try?"

"Sure."

Five minutes, Kane-san spent his five minutes earnestly write his haiku but his haiku is well…so-so. I can't say it to him. He will be disappointed. Very disappointed. I looked at Nagasone and he just smiled.

"That's a good haiku. You got talent!"

My response : shocked and gaped at Nagasone.

"Is it that good, Hori?" Kane-san asked. "You look shocked so…"

"It is…good. Basic, simple but it is what you write with your heart." I tried to think of the positive side.

He beamed.

"I will show it to master!" he claimed as he run to master.

One big wave is jumped smoothly as master praise Kane-san for start writing haiku.

I just wish Kane-san will not try it again because I know he will be bored with it after three days.

* * *

I am wrong.

He picked it and like Hijikata Toshizo, it became his hobby even though it is…not bad but not too good…master is the target of his haiku. How many times I pity her, she can't hurt someone else's feelings and suck it up even though her face telling me that she is bored with the haiku book.

"Kane-san, instead of writing haiku, how about we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Helping me cook."

"That's too hard! I can't even remember what is what!" he protested.

And before I coaxed him, he run away to seek Midare's protection.

"You mean you can't remember which is sugar and which is salt." I sighed as Kane-san already avoided his work.

"He's avoiding his work again?" Nagasone asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes. I don't want to scold him again. He listen to you most." I said with tired smile.

"Really? I think Izumi listen to you all the time." he replied.

"That's, because you can never be too strict with him. And I am the one who do it all the time." I reasoned.

"That's fine. Some mother you are, Hori." Nagasone complimented.

I sighed.

Today too, a good normal day passed.

* * *

"In the next chapter, I am the one who will be the main character!" Kanesada said proudly.

"No, the protagonist is not you, Kanesada." Midare replied.


End file.
